Cross Country
by Lexus Manna
Summary: Ilana Hale met Jordan Scott in January, he moved in March. That broke her heart. What will they do when they both find out they are demi-gods? When the only way to survive is something unthinkable...
1. Prologue

_October 23, 2012_

She walked along the path, up the hill. Sweat ran down her face and froze there. But she had to press on...

* * *

_October 26, 2012_

She lay in bed, her fever was raging. Her throat felt raw. Her body was ravaged by sickness. She never knew it was possible to feel this bad...

* * *

_January 25, 2013_

She braided her white wig, brushing it, twisting the strands. This was her first outing in about 3 years. She would get to see her teacher again! She felt like wearing this wig to see if she would still be recognized...

* * *

_January 25, 2013, an hour later._

She ran up to him, this boy. He had just walked in. She looked at his shirt. "Do NOT disturb! (Unless you have pizza)" She smiled and started talking to him, rapid speed...

* * *

_January 26, 2013_

He had given her his email address. So she decided to email him...

* * *

_January 27, 2013_

She sat there, listening to the phone ring. She had asked him for his phone number, so she could text him. He had given it to her, and said to go ahead and call him...

* * *

_January 29, 2013_

She climbed out of bed and realized something was very wrong, she was actually caring about how she looked! She sat down and tried to figure out why she felt like this...

* * *

_March 3, 2013_

Her breathing stopped as she read the words. "I'm moving." Franitically, she typed. "When?" "Where?" She tried to find out...

* * *

_March 12, 2013_

Her heart was threating to jump out of her chest and give her a hug. She crossed her fingers. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, listen. I...I have a crush on you!" she blurted out.

Silence

"I'm hanging up now!" she said...

* * *

_March 19, 2013_

She held her breath. She didn't believe it. What?

"Ilana, did you hear me?" his voice came through

*cricket**cricket**cricket*

"Ilana? Will you marry me?"

"...Y-Y-Yes."

It was crazy, going this fast. But then again, so was her life...

* * *

_March 23, 2013_

"One, two, three!"

They dived under the water, when something unexpected happened. He came up and kissed her...

* * *

_March 30, 2013_

She lay next to him, on the ground of the woods. Clinging to him as they talked. Her head resting on his chest.

"I love you." he said.

She smiled, and turned her head so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you too." she responded back.

This time, she leaned in...

* * *

_March 31, 2013_

She cried, like she had never cried before. He was gone, moved across country. All the way to mother effing Philadelphia, PA! 2376 miles away! She might never see him again. The boy, who in such short time had become a peice of her. One she couldn't shake, one she knew that she would always need.

And my god. Did she hate it.

* * *

**So yeah, that's the start of my story! I hope you guys like it. There ages will be revealed later. So review! **

**I based this off...a true story. This chapter, the rest of the story is my imagination. Except for the dream at the beginning of the next chapter (yes I give out spoilers)**


	2. Dreams and Cutting

_The walked through the park. She nuzzled against his chest, feeling secure in his arms. His arm was around her, and hers around his. She looked up at him and smiled, as she pulled his arm down to her stomach. He grinned from ear to ear as he felt their child kick. It was to be their first child, they had been married just 2 years._

_He stopped then, so he could really see her. His wife, his beautiful wife. Her belly swollen with child. He kissed her then, slowly, tenderly._

_Suddenly she was wrenched from his arms._

_She screamed._

_He swung around, trying frantically to hit something. But a bat hit him first. He fell to the ground, fists and objects rained down on him._

_"No! Jordan!" the girl cried out as she saw him being beaten._

_Her back arched and she screamed as the knife sunk in. But she wasn't just being stabbed, her flesh was being slit. She felt the knife slide from her pelvis to her naval. She screamed again as she felt her flesh being pulled open. _

_She felt herself be ripped and pulled, slit again, and tugged._

_She heard an infant cry. She sobbed. She heard a voice._

_"Shit, it's a girl!"_

_What? A girl?_

_"Damn, let's go! Drop her!" came another voice deep and gruff._

_The next thing she saw was her poor daughter shot in the head then dropped like a piece of trash._

_The last thing she saw was a gun aimed between her eyes._

_Bang._

* * *

Ilana bolted straight up in bed. She felt the blankets stick to her with sweat. Her breathing picked up, she felt that all to familiar pressure rise in her chest. She quickly grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her mouth. She screamed and screamed and screamed, till her whole body shook. She inadvertently ran a hand across her stomach.

Of course there was nothing there.

She was only 13! She wasn't pregnant!

The next thing she knew she was out of bed and walking across her hallway to the shower. She turned on the warm spray and stepped under it. Then she realized that she was still dressed. She peeled off the wet clothing and threw it on the floor of the shower.

Suddenly all her strength left her. She collapsed on the floor of the shower.

She leaned over and grabbed her razor blade. She popped it open and dragged it across her arm. The pain and the blood brought her back around.

Dear god what was she going to do?

* * *

**SO yeah! That's the chapter! The above dream was taken form the girl in the relationships dream journal! I had to translate it and make it story worth.  
**

**REVIEW BOOM!**

_~In demi-gods we trust._


End file.
